Mistakes
by emmaflowers
Summary: Isabella Swan knows better than that. A very painful past experience causes her to learn her lesson. But when she does the same mistake the second time, the consequences will be harsher than she imagines. ALL HUMAN. AU.


**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. I just like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Moving Back…**

I was the unluckiest person in the whole damn world. There was no other freaking way to explain it. My life sucked, and I had no power to do anything else other than grin and and put up with it.

I was a 24 years old college graduate, and I was moving back to that small ass town called Forks to take care of my injured dad. He was the chief of police and he got shot. It was rather surprising considering the crime rate in Forks. See, he was unlucky like me.

When he called me and asked me if I could stay with him for a few months, I just couldn't say no. When my mom kicked me out to be with her new and young husband, my dad was the one to take me in. I was sure it was hard for him to raise a teenage daughter, but he didn't complain. I owed him big time. Yep, and my mom was the biggest bitch ever.

I really loved my dad, but that didn't mean I was thrilled about the idea of moving back. I despised that town with my entire being. I would have never gone there if it wasn't for Charlie. That town was full of boring people, liars and again boring people. It always rained and the weather was always gloomy making the people living there gloomy as well. In the three years that I had lived there, I only managed to make one friend apart from Charlie, and she wasn't born in Forks. She hated the town too, and we bonded over our hate. And him…

God, why the fuck was he coming into my mind now? It was seven long years ago, and I was totolly over that asshole. It didn't matter that he was the most gorgeous creature that I had ever seen in my life. He was the biggest liar and cheater of all the times, and I was not going to let him affect me again. It wasn't a problem that he still lived in that shitty town. It shouldn't be. I was a strong and determined woman. That was it.

I missed Alice though. She was my only friend in Forks and in school. She was the only one who didn't make fun of nerdy virgin Bella and she was the one who was with me when I cried my eyes out after that horrible night. I was absolutely going to see Alice during those few months that I was staying in Forks. Even if that meant seeing Edward Masen as well… I could handle him now. I was not that shy, little, romantic, stupid, geek… well, I was not that girl anymore.

Ugh, even uttering his name gave me chills. I hated him with so much passion that it was frightening. But he deserved it. God, how he deserved it! I was sure he was still charming with that stupid smirk of his and deep green eyes, but I was not naive enough to believe his charm this time. I learned my lesson… The hard way…

At first, I couldn't comprehend how a person can be so cruel, but then I stopped trying to understand him, trying to find reasonable explanations for his action. He was just a jerk. It was as plain as day. He was just a jerk who ruined my belief in love and everything related to it. I was ruined because of him, and he didn't even care. There was no way I was letting him affect me more than he already did.

God, why did Charlie have to get shoot in the leg when everything in my life was going so smooth? Fuck my life…

After graduating, I started to live in Seattle. I was a secretary in a publishing company in Seattle and I loved working there. The pay wasn't too much and my apartment was a little shitty, but I had an amazing life. My roommate Angela was my best friend in college, and she was the polar opposite of Alice. When I first started college, I was traumatised as a result of high school and Edward, but Angela made me open up slowly. She was the calmest person in the whole world, and she helped me to trust people again. Well, she helped, but she didn't succeed.

"Are you okay? You seem lost in thoughts?" Jacob asked, looking at me from driver's seat. Since Charlie was injured, Jacob was the one who picked me up from Port Angeles airport.

"Yes, I'm great," I lied and watched as he rolled his eyes and then smiled. He had a killer smile and he looked quite handsome. He kept asking me out all through high school, and I kept saying no. Because of that asshole… Everything could have been so different now… It was too late for me to notice though. He had a wife called Nessie and they had twin girls. He was happy, and I was happy for him.

"Charlie is looking forward to seeing you," he said, looking at me as if he was trying to solve a puzzle.

"I missed him," I replied, avoiding his eyes.

"You know Masen still…"

"Jacob, don't." I spat and he turned to look at the road again.

"It was seven years ago, okay? It was a stupid high school crush and I'm an adult now. It doesn't matter that he still lives in Forks. I don't give a fuck," I said, and he laughed loudly.

"You are mature. Look at you. You're even swearing," he said, and I snickered. It was nice to be friends with him again. He got hurt so much because of me.

"I sometimes see him in the supermarket, and I barely keep myself from strangling him to death. He is a biology teacher in Forks High," Jacob babbled as I tried to erase his face from my memories. Maybe living in Forks would be harder than I expected, but I would keep my head high.

"I don't care, Jacob. I don't want to talk about him. Now, tell me about your girls."

Jacob eagerly told me about his wife and daughters during the rest of the drive. It was obvious from his voice and his eyes that he loved them so much, and it warmed my heart to see that there were guys like that Jacob out there.

Charlie was snoring softly as I entered the house, and Jacob snickered behind me. Glaring at him, I entered the living room and find Charlie sleeping with his mouth wide open. It was not a pretty sight, but since I missed him so much, it made me sigh. Jacob burst into loud laughter and Charlie opened his eyes.

"What about waiting for Bella?" Jacob joked and Charlie gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Bells. Old people fall asleep easily," he said, glaring at Jacob, and I couldn't help myself. I just threw myself into his arms, and hugged him with all my might. It had been nearly a year since I had last seen him, and I felt like a terrible daughter because of this.

"You're not old," I mumbled and Charlie laughed.

"You're a bad liar."

"Am not," I whined childishly and he kissed my head.

"I missed you, Bells."

"I missed you too, Dad."

That night it took me a while to fall asleep. The sound of pouring rain didn't help my insomnia either. It was four in the morning by the time I fell asleep, and my stupid phone woke me up at ten. As a result of having not enough sleep, I was grumpy.

"What?" I nearly barked into the phone without looking the caller id.

"You're still grumpy in the mornings, I guess," a voice chimed, and a goofy smile appeared on my face.

"Alice!" I shrieked into the phone, and her laughter met my ears.

"I'm sorry if it's too early for you, but I missed you. I'm so glad I get to see you again," she was babbling and I was grinning like an idiot.

"No, I'm glad you called. I missed you too," I answered, feeling like a shitty friend that I hadn't called Alice too much in the past seven years. It was not Alice's fault that she was Edward's cousin.

"Well, since we miss each other, why don't we meet tonight? My boyfriend is having a bonfire party. Please come. It'll be so much fun."

"Yeah, sure, but umm, will he? I mean…" I mumbled, cursing myself. Yesterday, I was talking about being an adult and being mature, and now I was acting like the old me.

"He won't be there. He doesn't drink and party in the weekdays. He hates being hangover in school," she said, her voice low and I nodded to myself. I could do this. I would not avoid Alice any longer.

"Okay then, I'll be there, Alice."

* * *

Hi, everyone. This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy. I don't have a beta reader so I know there are some problems. I promise I will get better


End file.
